Organizations and consumers increasingly use cloud-based services to run applications and store data. Cloud-based computing services may provide a number of benefits to customers, including flexibility, reliability, low capitalization requirements, add-on services, data sharing, and centralized access to data. For example, organizations may quickly create or modify cloud-based computing instances on an as-needed basis to execute applications.
In order to ensure information security, many organizations install security systems on their computing systems to scan data stored by applications executing on those computing systems. Traditional approaches to cloud-based information security may often operate in a similar fashion. For example, organizations may deploy security software within their cloud-based computing instances to scan the cloud-stored data corresponding to each computing instance. Unfortunately, security scanning operations may often be computationally intensive, potentially creating a negative impact on the performance of primary applications executing within the computing instances.
Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for scanning data stored on cloud computing platforms.